


Tubbo Ditches School

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Sleepy Bois Inc; the Popular Boy Band [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Tubbo goes on a school trip to watch a concert. It's an all day thing, are people really going to miss him?Look, he asked his parents first okay?
Relationships: Jack Manifold & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Sleepy Bois Inc; the Popular Boy Band [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158539
Kudos: 85





	Tubbo Ditches School

Tommy goes to the coolest school. It’s big enough that Tommy can still go there and pretend that everything is normal. They just need to swap him between online and inperson. Of course everyone knows that Tommy is famous, but they're chill about it.

Not now. Not right this very moment. Because Tommy is on stage banging out the drum line with everything he had in him. Loose smile adorning his face.

The band was in Brighton, per their schedule. After a few days of rest, minus Tommy’s school work and Wilbur’s drive to draft new songs, they’re back into it.

They were doing a matinee show at lower prices. Their operating cost was rather high because the boys wanted to give the audience the best show possible. They booked the venue for the whole day, they needed to sound check. What better time that during a show? Not everyone could pay the high price tickets went for, so these matinee shows with hiccoughs were for them.

* * *

Tubbo got off the bus. It was cramped in there. He was on a school wide trip, anyone who wanted to come and could pay the fees was allowed. They were going to the Sleepy Bois Inc matinee show. People from every grade and every class were unloading from the buses.

They had been placed into groups of 15 kids per adult before hopping on the bus that morning. He joined Jack and let himself be immersed in the atmosphere.

Everyone was super excited. Sleepy Bois Inc was the biggest band around. And the drummer went to their school; when he was at school. When he was in class, he’d be goofing with Tubbo in the back of the class.

They filed into the venue. Standing room only. Tubbo and Jack pushed their way to the edge of the stage, their predetermined adult telling them to meet up by the bathrooms when the show was over.

People were talking loudly. Tubbo and Jack were giggling to themselves. Tubbo had texted his parents, asking if he could ditch and hitchhike aboard the Panda. They could come pick him up at their show next week in London.

His parents gave him the okay.

The opening base line started. The audience hushed.

Of course they were opening with this one. They knew Tommy’s school would be here. Of course they picked the song where the drumline came in last.

When the spotlight opened on Phil, Tubbo cheered along with the crowd. Getting lost in the moment when Techno’s chords on the keyboard started to ring out. He took a breath when they paused, and Wilbur came in on rhythm guitar and the vocal track.

He mouthed along to the first verse. One he’d actually helped Wilbur iron out.

The music slowed. They’d messed with the score. Did they really cater this show to them?

The three elder members kept the tension up. When the chorus came, they exploded, Tommy coming out hard on the drums. Bringing the energy way up, especially when compared to the lull a few moments ago. But that was long forgotten. In favour of screaming at the top of their lungs.

The show continued on. Tubbo forgot about his little plan to ditch school. That we until Wilbur did that thing where he came up to the edge of the stage to interact with fans while he didn’t have melody.

Tubbo quickly grabbed his phone and slipped it into Wilbur’s hand when it passed over his.

Wilbur had a phone in his hand. It didn’t even have the camera on. He opened it. Tommy and Tubbo’s faces beamed back up at him. Of course: Tubbo.

He made if way around the stage, having a little moment with each of the members. He left Tubbo’s phone near Tommy’s feet, the gremlin could deal with it.

Wilbur and Techno went up to do their mid show set. Tommy opened the phone, leaned away from the mic, and laughed.

Phil came over to Tommy, looking over his shoulder at the text conversation. He plucked the phone out of Tommy’s hand. ‘Phil gives the okay. We’ll see you next week in London’ and sent.

They set up for one of their more homey songs. Tommy perches himself on the drum box. Techno sits with the tambourine. Wilbur with his acoustic guitar. Phil slips Tubbo is phone back, while he does nothing but sing backup.

Eventually, they transition seamlessly back into their anthems and the crowd is screaming again.

The shows ends. People start to file out. Tubbo elbows Jack, gets a nod, and sneaks backstage.

No one noticed he’d left. No one noticed he’d not gotten onto the bus.

No one was surprised when he was absent for the next week.


End file.
